


Coming back home

by Margaritaa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where Marinette live in China, Actually the whole class, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Because I'm an Agreste family bonding time trash, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaritaa/pseuds/Margaritaa
Summary: Three years ago, Adrien was sent to China to take care of their new branch in Asia. Now he was coming home with a half French-Chinese fiance who Gabriel didn't even know that she existed. "Nathalie, please prepare the first aid kit. I think I'm going to faint."





	1. Chapter 1

Nathalie Sancoeur could be lot of things.

She was hired to be a secretary. Sometimes she had to take care of the boss’s son. Sometimes she acted like his mother figure. Lot of times she felt like she was a nanny.

So to speak, sending Adrien to China was one of the hardest things she had done in her life.

She knew that Adrien didn’t like the mansion. He didn’t even think that this was his home, so it wasn’t a surprise that the boy didn’t contact her and his father as much as he should, other than the sell report of the company.

That was why she was very surprise to see the private e-mail that wasn’t a sell report from Adrien.

Nathalie opened the e-mail. She read it carefully and dropped her tablet on the floor as soon as she saw the last sentence.

“M. Agreste!” Nathalie hurriedly walked in to her boss’s office as fast as she could without losing the manner. She didn’t wait for M. Agreste to say anything as she shoved her tablet in front of him.

“Sir, Adrien is going to come back for Christmas.”

Gabriel Agreste slightly started. He adjusted his eye-glasses with an unimpressed glare. “Of course, Nathalie. It’s about time that boy come home anyway. He skipped Christmas holiday with those lame excuses for three years in a row.”

“That’s not the point, sir.” Nathalie pointed the last sentence in the e-mail that almost gave her a heart attack. “He says he will bring his fiancé along with him.”

Nathalie was sure she heard her boss choked on his own saliva.


	2. His fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette met Gabriel for the first time and well...let's just say Gabriel was Gabriel.

 

Marinette knew she was a lucky girl.

Firstly, she had the most supportive parent in the world even though her dad was French, and there was an issue when you were a biracial in school that most of the children were Chinese. But at least she spoke both fluent French and Chinese. She had black hair like most of the Chinese population and her friends said her blue eyes looked exotic. (She wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not.)

Secondly, she had pursued her dream and she finally was a fashion designer like she was dreaming since she was five year old. She proved to all the people said that she should stick with her parent’s bakery were wrong.

And lastly, she had a funny, very romantic, handsome and super caring fiancé. How could she be so lucky to get a fiancé like this? Marinette still wondered but she wasn’t going to complain.

“Marinette, is this your bag? I can’t really remember it.” Adrien asked while he was lifting a pink suitcase.

“Yep.” Marinette helped him lift it on the cart. “You should already know that only I will use this ridiculous amount of pink for a suitcase.”

“It’s like you’re obsessing with this color.” Adrien said with a chuckle. He pushed forward a cart as Marinette trailed behind him, eye glancing everything with great interest. It was her first time in France after all.

“I still can’t believe that Tom never bring you to France. Don’t you have to come back to visit your grandma or something?”

“Oh, please.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “As if my grandma would stay in Paris. She’s traveling in Africa right now. That’s why papa and maman had met each other in the first place.”

Their conversation was cut short when Adrien saw a person he didn’t meet for three year. He discarded the cart and ran straight to the woman in black suit. Marinette watched in amusement as Adrien wrapped her in his arms.

“Nathalie!”

“Adrien, welcome back.”

It wasn’t the first time Marinette had seen his father’s secretary (-cough- his nanny -cough-). Nathalie Sancoeur appeared in Adrien’s photo more than one time but it was the first time Marinette saw her in person.

Nathalie spotted her after she parted from Adrien. She coughed a little before extended her hand for Marinette to shake.

“Welcome to Paris. Mlle.…?”

“Marinette, ma’am” Marinette said loudly with nervousness even though Adrien stepped back to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort his fiancé. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

And a intimidate stare from a big man who looked suspicious like a gorilla behind Nathalie wasn’t really help her felt more comfortable at all.

That was when Adrien decided to step in to introduce his acquaintance.

“Marinette, these are Nathalie, my father’s assistant and Gorilla, he was my driver and bodyguard. Nathalie and Gorilla, this is Marinette, my fiancé.”

Something told Marinette that Adrien really didn’t know his driver slash bodyguard’s name.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard about you two so much.”

“A pleasure is all mine. Too bad I can’t say that I’ve heard about you before.” The sarcasm that laced in her voice made Adrien smiled sheepishly. Nathalie just sighed before she said. “Let’s go back to the mansion. Your father’s waiting for you.”

The ride in the limo back to Adrien’s home was very quiet. Adrien still tangled her hair and played with her hands but he didn’t say anything. The atmosphere was thick and it made Marinette felt uncomfortable. Her eyes darted out of the car’s window to look at Paris view and tried to relax her thought a little.

 Is this a normal thing in Adrien’s life when he lived in France? Because Marinette was sure it wasn’t really normal.

A limo and bodyguard was definitely not normal, either.

Actually his life wasn’t normal at all. She kinda understood now that why Adrien was a little socially awkward when she first met him.

Marinette wasn’t sure how long the ride took since she drifted of to sleep a few time. Adrien shook her awake when the limo stopped in front of a big European mansion that left Marinette stared in awe.

“Is this your home?”

Adrien’s smile looked strained as he replied. “It’s the house that I grow up in.”

“Your father is in his office.” Nathalie informed after she looked into her tablet. Adrien nodded and said that he could go by himself but before he walked away, Nathalie said the last sentence that made him grimaced. “He said that you should bring your fiancé to his office, too.”

“Can we not deal with this right now? I just come back from China.” Adrien mumbled under his breath. He looked more angry than usual and it made Marinette worried. She squeezed his arm lightly to show him her support. The little gesture made Adrien’s face softened a little.

“Your father insisted. I’m sorry, Adrien. But I’m not in the position to do anything about his demand. ”

“I understand.” Adrien sighed. “Thanks Nathalie. Tell him that we will be there soon.”

With that sentence, Adrien grabbed her hand and walked away without a second glance. Marinette could felt her fiancé tensed up at the moment he walked past the mansion’s door. She couldn’t help but asked softly.

“Are you okay, Adrien? If you don’t like your home so much, you should have told me so I wouldn’t pressure you to come back here.”

“No, it’s not like that. It’s just…” Adrien paused like he was trying to find a word. “It’s just he don’t even bother enough to go to see me at the airport. We haven’t met each other for three years and the first thing he does so far is worrying about a whole fiancé thing because it will be in a front page of France newspaper soon. He can at least greet me properly, you know?”

“Well, we developed the knowledge that your father is suck a long time ago, didn’t we?”

“Yeah.” Adrien smiled for the first time since he had arrived at his house. He didn’t come back here much because he felt like there was nothing for him in the mansion anyway, but being here with Marinette made it more bearable. “He just reaches the new level of suck people, I guess.”

“Don’t let him drag your mood down.” Marinette quipped. “We still have a whole holiday in Paris and I want to have a great time here.”

“I will try.” Adrien smiled weakly before they stopped in front of the big expensive looking mahogany double doors. Adrien gave her a chaste kissed on the lips like he was trying to comfort both her and himself before he disappeared behind the doors.

Marinette didn’t know what she expected. Maybe she shouldn’t expect anything at all because five minutes later, before she could blink her eyes, Adrien stormed out of his father’s office. His face twisted with anger she didn’t know he had it in him.

“You know what? You can’t order me around anymore! I’m going to marry Marinette and screw you if you’re not approve of her. We will marry in China, I will send the plane ticket and invitation to everyone except you and you can’t do anything to stop it.”

Adrien yelled back in the room as he walked out. He closed the door hard and turned around to look at her.

“He wants to talk to you, too. But you don’t have to do it if you don’t want.”

Well…Marinette already knew that he didn’t approve of her. So how worse could it be?

“I will talk to him.” Marinette shrugged. “Better do it on the first day than the last day.”

He gave her a curt nod and short reply. “Good luck.”

At least luckiness was a thing Marinette thought she was full of it.

She opened the door softly, peeking in to the office before walking in to the dim room. It was quiet. The chair turned to face the window so she couldn’t see the face of her fiancé’s father. But it wasn’t like she never saw his face before.

Gabriel Agreste was a fashion icon. Someone every fashion designers wanted to be one day.

“You must be Adrien’s fiancé.”

Marinette didn’t expect him to say first. She stiffly nodded before remembered that he couldn’t see her.

“Please to meet you, M. Agreste. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“A fiancé that Adrien seems so fond of.”

If he wasn’t fond of me, he wouldn’t propose to me back in China.

Marinette wanted to retort but she bit back her tongue.

Gabriel turned his chair around. His icy blue eyes seemed tired after his argument with his son. It caught her off guard. He didn’t look all like a cold person Adrien described him to be.

“I don’t approve of you.”

That caught her off guard, too.

Gabriel sighed in the tone that kind of like a defense. “Please don’t get the wrong idea. I don’t hate you as a person. I don’t approve of you because I don’t know you and we both know that if that boy bring you home since you’re both in earlier relationship, we would have more time to warm up to each other.”

Marinette couldn’t argue with that. She meekly said in a soft voice. “I tried to tell him that he should come home last year, but he thought you would try to break us apart so he wants us to have some kind of protection before he comes back to Paris.”

The diamond ring on her left hand glistened in Gabriel’s eyes as if it was saying that the ring was the protection that his son needed.

“I supposed it was partly my false for ordering him around when he was younger.” Gabriel said quietly to the point that Marinette didn’t think she would hear it if they weren’t in this silent office.

She really didn’t know what to say to this man anyway.

Marinette had a lot on her mind when it came to Gabriel Agreste, a man who made Adrien felt worthless, a man who controlled his life like he was a puppet, a man who made Adrien felt like China was his home more than Paris would ever be.

But right now, in front of her, Gabriel Agreste looked devastating more than she ever imagined.

Before she could say anything, Gabriel straightened himself. His eyes became hard again while he was saying. “Even though I don’t approve of you, I believe you have a good head on your shoulders, so please take care of Adrien and don’t let him do anything stupid while he was in Paris.”

“I’m sure Adrien can take care of himself.” Marinette spat back, feeling offense for her fiancé before she confidently said. “But I’ve got his back if he needs me.”

“That’s a reassurance to hear.”

Their conversation was over as Gabriel started working on his design again. Marinette didn’t say anything as she walked quietly out of his office. She admitted it wasn’t that pleasant but it could have been a lot worse than this.

“Does he offense you?” Adrien asked at the moment she closed the door. Marinette smiled as she shook her head.

“Not really. It was actually better than I thought.”

Adrien mumbled something that sound like. “At least he’s doing something good for once.”

She touched his shoulder lightly, still feeling a tense posture in his body. So Marinette tried to lighten the mood. “Come on! I want to see your room. You said you have the full album of Jagg Stone and the four screen computer that we can play game together.”

It seemed to work as Adrien chuckled. “If the housekeeper didn’t take them out, they would still be in my room. We will have to go check about it first.”

Marinette slyly grinned. “I bet that with all the four screens that you familiar with, I still can beat you with no problem.”

“Oh, my lady. You’re on!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien kinda go express his angst here 'cause I see a potential from Jackady ep.  
> He basically said in his dad's face that "Are you sure this is the only thing you don't know about me because I'm sure there are a LOT you don't know" and that was when he was middle school.   
> So after three years away from home, I think he won't really respect his dad that much anymore.
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't upload new chapter in fanfiction.net  
> Do any of you have a problem like me? How can I fix it? T^T
> 
>  
> 
> ANDDDDD Sneak peak for next chapter.
> 
> “Don’t forget to tell Adrien to bring his fiancé to the class reunion.”
> 
> Nino spat his coffee. “His what!?”
> 
> “His fiancé?” Alya said again. “Don’t tell me you don’t know about her. I think you two chat with each other every week.”
> 
> “Well. He didn’t tell me about his love life. Let alone his fiancé!”
> 
> “Have you ever seen his Instagram?” Alya laughed. “Eighty percent of his pictures were about that half Chinese girl. He’s such a love sick idiot.”


End file.
